Scenes from book 1 that deserve more whump! PERCABETH fic
by Tom Holland is my life
Summary: Just some parts of book 1 that I personally didn't have much whump! Unfortunately it'll only be about 5 chaps or less. But, once I get 10 reviews, I'll move onto the SEA OF MONSTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Grover kept a close eye on Percy as the bus moved on after being fixed. He couldn't help but feel as though the fates had just cut Percy's life line... But, once the bus began moving, Percy's cheeks had a reddish tint to them, like he was blushing. But, his eyes were glazed over. Grover placed a hand on his forehead and felt an extremely high fever. "Percy, dude, you've got a fever!" Grover hissed. Percy sluggishly turned to him, "At least that explains why my head hurts." Grover and Percy sat in silence for a while, until Percy complained he felt dizzy. "G-Man, why's the bus spinning?" Grover looked over and saw that Percy had gone an extreme shade of pale. "Um... ok... try and put your head in between your knees. You'll be fine." Grover wasn't sure if he was assuring himself or Percy. Mr. Brunner wheeled himself down after about 5 minuets of Percy having his head in between his knees. He placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, "Are you ok, Mr Jackson?" Grover heard Percy moan. Mr. Brunner sighed, "I'll contact your mother and get her to come and get you when we arrive, meanwhile, try to sleep if your feeling dizzy." He made Grover and Percy swap seats so that Percy was next to the window. Mr. Brunner then turned to Grover. "Make sure his mother knows."  
Grover could only nod. Mr. Brunner wheeled off, and Grover frowned at the sight of his friend. Percy's cheeks had a flush to them, greatly contrasting against his pale pallor, he was shivering despite having a high fever and his eyebrows kept knotting together, as if in pain. Occasionally, Grover thought Percy would puke, because his arm kept snaking around his abdomen. When they finally got home, Grover could see Sally waiting. He shook Percy awake. Percy inhaled sharply and opened his eyes blearily. "Hey man." Grover said, resting a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Feeling any better?" He asked. Percy shook his head, "Not really. Is my mom here?" Grover felt really sorry for Percy. "Yeah, man. I'll help you to her."  
"I'm good, I can stand." Grover let him. "Whoa... why is the floor spinning?" Grover grabbed his forearms and helped him off of the bus, with Percy leaning heavily on him the entire way. Grover helped Sally get Percy in the car and then told her everything. "Sally, you know it's getting closer." Sally closed her eyes, "I know. I just want to keep my baby with me. Thanks for looking after him Grover. Tell Mr. Brunner I'll send him in next Monday. He can have a week."  
"Ok, Bye!"  
Grover hoped it wasn't Percy's life line... like... really hoped it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth herself felt very sick after seeing Medusa's head come clean off. She could tell that Grover did as well. She could definitely see that Percy did as well. _Fortunately_ , Annabeth didn't throw up. _Unfortunately_ , Percy kept saying he was going to. He stumbled off, probably to sit down, clutching his stomach. Grover gave Annabeth a look. She did too. Grover's said, "Go and see if he's ok." Hers said, "No way in Hades." Grover won. She walked over, albeit reluctantly, and sat next to Percy, who had his head in his hands, facing downwards. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Not really, no." He answered. She placed a hand on his back and began rubbing it in circles. After about 5 minuets of heavy breathing from Percy, he asked Annabeth to take her hand off, because it was making him feel even more nauseous. Annabeth settled for her hand on his knee. Grover kept wandering around, looking for something Annabeth didn't know. She daydreamed about the Parthenon and architecture for a while. She was brought out of that dream when Grover brought something like a tin over. She didn't understand its purpose, until Percy threw up. She knew it was going to happen moments before it did. His stomach made a loud groan, and he lurched forward with a retch. He managed to get it into the tin and threw up again. When he was done, he slumped against the bench, eyes almost closed. Annabeth kicked the tin away so that Percy didn't step in it when he stood up. Annabeth looked for Grover, but couldn't see him. She shook Percy's shoulders and helped him stand up. "Gods, that was awful." She said. "Are you talking about the head or my spectacular woman attracting moment a minuet ago?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Both." Percy raised an eyebrow and sighed, "That makes both of us. Where's Grover? G-MAN?!" Grover came out from behind the bush, smirking. He quickly wiped it off at the glare he received from Annabeth. Percy walked off, back to the head of Medusa and wrapped it up in her shawl, groaning the whole time. He then went inside and Annabeth exchanged a glance with Grover. Percy came back out with a box and a pen. He wrote on said box and then stuck the head in. "Hey, Grover. Pass me a drachma?" Grover did. Percy placed the drachma on top of the box and said, "To the gods. Olympus." The box disappeared with a loud POP! "Percy, they aren't gonna like that. They'll think you're impertinent." Annabeth warned. Percy looked at her with a bored expression, "I _am_ impertinent."


End file.
